Queen of the Damned
by MistressLoki1618
Summary: Kaia was special, but her past held a lot if secrets that she didn't want anyone to find out. When she hears of a group of humans being killed, a group of 12, she goes to the town to check it out. She walks around town acting as if she owns it which just infuriates Klaus, but will he accept her when he finds out who she is?
1. Coming to Town

Kaia had arrived in the sleepy town of Mystic Falls when she had heard about the group of humans that had been blown up in a house. Exactly 12 had died, it left Kaia feeling uneasy about everything.

She walked into the church where the funeral for the humans who had died was being held. She sat down beside a blonde girl and watched over the proceedings. She listened as person after person walked up to talk about the people who were gone. She had spotted at least four vampires in the building and a hybrid.

In the middle of the hybrid giving his speech, a shot rang out and Kaia turned to look where it came from. She saw a mad running out as quick as he could. She followed him out of the church and to his trailer in the woods. He spun around when he reached it, "You can come out now. I can sense you."

Kaia walked out, her blood red hair flowing behind her, "Can you now? How very perceptive of you, vampire hunter?"

He glared at her as he raised his gun, "What do you want?"

Kaia smiled, "I just want to talk."

He asked, "About what?"

Kaia said, "Who you work for. You're a vampire hunter, why?"

He cooked his gun, "Because I kill creatures like you."

Kaia let out a full laugh, "Creatures like me? I'm afraid there is no one like me."

The man laughed, "You're right, there isn't," and he pulled the trigger. Kaia groaned as she yanked the bullets out of her chest and watched the wounds heal, "Well that wasn't very nice."

The man looked horrified that it hadn't worked, "How? It was laced with wolf venom."

Kaia rolled her eyes, "I told you I'm not like others. I'm not a vampire. Now tell me what your name is and who you work for."

The man said, "Conner Jordan. I am part of the Brotherhood of the Five."

Kaia smirked, "I thought so. Well Conner, it's your lucky day. I am here to help you accomplish your mission."

He squinted his eyes at her, "And why would you want to do that?"

Kaia said, "That's my business. Don't be killing the supernatural creatures in this town. I may need to use them."

Conner turned to open his door and when he turned back around, Kaia was gone.

She made her way towards the town center. She needed to figure out who the kid was who got shot. She walked into some bar called the Mystic Grill. She plopped into a stool at the bar. She looked at the bartender and said, "Glass of bourbon please."

He said, "I'll need to see I.D. ma'am."

Kaia looked at him and said, "You don't need to see anything, just give me the drink."

He slid the drink over to her and she chuckled. She hadn't known that she was being watched. She heard someone sit down beside her and say, "You shouldn't just compel people."

Kaia laughed, "Don't tell me what I should do. Walk away vampire."

He strolled away from her and she laughed. She looked up at the bartender who had came back, "Did you hear about the guy that got shot?"

The bartender nodded, "Yeah, his name is Tyler Lockwood. He is a rich kid, I'm sure he is getting the best treatment."

Kaia smirked, "Tyler Lockwood huh? Thank you now walk away."

Kaia chugged the rest of her drink and then looked up the Lockwoods. She found their address relatively easy and went to her car to drove to their house. She parked outside and walked up to the door knocking lightly.

An older woman answered the door, "Yes?"

Kaia put on her nicest smile, "I was just wondering if this is Tyler Lockwood's house? I saw what happened earlier and I wanted to check on him."

The woman eyed her, "How do you know my son if you don't know this is our house?"

Kaia sighed, "Oh sorry. I'm new here. Just moved here recently."

Carols face changed, "Well I am Carol Lockwood, Tyler's mother. Please come in."

She stepped out of the way so Kaia could step inside but when she did, she was slammed to the wall by hybrids. She spoke calmly, "Take your hands off of me and step away. "

The hybrids did as she said until two guys walked around the corner. One was Tyler Lockwood. The other she didn't know yet, but he was a hybrid. The Unknown man asked, "Who the hell are you and why are you here?"

She looked straight at Tyler, "I came to see how you are doing. And wondering why one of the Brotherhood of the Five has come to this town, do you have an answer for that?"

Tyler looked confused but the other man's eyes lit with recognition at the name, "You know who they are. Who are you?"

He said, "Klaus."

Kaia knew who he was now and burst out laughing, "I really had to stumble upon the Original family. I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Nice to meet you, Niklaus Mikaelson."

He growled as he moved towards her but she stopped him in his tracks and sent him to the ground. He screamed in pain as he glared at her and she said, "If you behave, the pain will stop."

He looked up at her and the pain stopped. He asked, "Who the hell are you? And how do you know me?"

Kaia leaned down to where he was on the ground, "Who do you think gave Ayanna the spell that your mother used? True I tweaked it a bit, no one can ever be just like me."

Kaia smirked before she turned to walk out, "I'll be back to talk to everyone again shortly. Ta ta until then, Klaus Mikaelson."


	2. Helping the Hunter

Kaia laid low for a bit, just watching the supernatural beings of the town of Mystic Falls go about their lives. She had learned quite a bit about all of them. Connor had informed her about Jeremy Gilbert's ability to see his mark and that meant he was going to be a vampire hunter of the Brotherhood. She had seen for herself that Elena Gilbert, Jeremy's older sister, was a newbie vampire and she wasn't handling it well. She saw the blonde from the funeral frequently visiting the Lockwood house. Her name was Caroline and she had been turned the year before and she was obviously dating the hybrid Tyler Lockwood. She had also seen another girl walk into the Lockwood house but she was just a werewolf. She seemed to know Tyler though, her name was Hayley. Klaus had been digging through all of his things trying to figure out anything he could about her, which left her laughing at him. She was always surprised to see Rebekah Mikaelson still at her bastard brother's side after all these years, the girl sure was loyal, but dumb as well. She also saw the Salvatore brothers making the same stupid mistakes again, falling for the Petrova doppelgänger. She remembered how they had fawned over Katherine Pierce in the 1860's. She had been there to stay close to her descendants, it's where she always was.

She had heard of Damon's plan to go after Connor so that's how she ended up at the hospital. She watched Connor enter a room to follow Meredith, the doctor. Kaia stared at herself in the mirror of the room she was in. Her porcelain white skin almost shined as she stared at herself and it perfectly complimented her pale blue eyes and nearly white blonde hair that was in a pixie cut. She took a breath before she walked out and opened the door to the medical supplies room, "Now now boys, this isn't any way to behave."

She saw that Connor had an arrow sticking out of his side, "Damn it, you hurt my hunter."

Damon and Klaus looked confused, "Look girl, get out of here before you get hurt."

Kaia laughed, "Me? I'd be more worried about yourselves. I'll be perfectly fine."

She turned to see Connor try to pull out the arrow and Damon said, "Keep it up, buddy. We'll be scraping you off the ceiling."

Connor groaned, "You two are going to kill me anyway."

Kaia scowled, "Oh don't be so dramatic Connor, no one is going to kill you."

Klaus glared at her, "I wouldn't be too sure about that love."

Damon growled at Kaia, "Get out girl, or you will suffer same as him."

Kaia shook her head, "What do you even want with Connor? What has he done?"

Damon said, "Well he needs to answer the basics. Where is he from, what does he know, maybe he can cue us in on this 'greater evil', because I've fought this guy, and there is nothing more evil than that."

Damon handed a letter to Klaus and Kaia snatched it, reading over it. She mumbled to herself, "Someone is trying to raise him, stupid fucking people."

Klaus eyed her, "Raise who love?"

Kaia hissed, "None of your damn business. But if you are confused, its none of you."

Connor hissed, "Don't tell them anything. Even if they kill me, it's not going to be over, there is another to take my place."

Kaia laughed, "And they wouldn't kill him so quickly as they would you."

Damon smirked, "See this is what I like to hear, vague threats, ominous prophecies, disappearing tattoos."

Klaus raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean tattoos?"

Damon said, "Don't bother, you can't see the damn thing."

Klaus smirked, "There is more to you than meets the eye, isn't there?"

Connor lunged forward to stake Klaus, but Klaus caught his arm. Klaus laughed, "Nice try, but I'm faster than your average vampire." He twisted Connor's arm and grabbed the stake, and then inspected it, "You're one of the Five."

Damon asked, "The what?"

Kaia said, "Now Connor."

Connor pulled the string to the bomb and the room exploded. Kaia felt the burn on the side of her face as she walked away from the wreckage of the room. She saw Damon laying outside the doorway and she smirked at him, "See you around, Damon Salvatore."

She was gone after that and she rushed to Connor's trailer. She saw him laying there and she shook him awake. He awoke with a start and he saw her and jumped away, "Who the hell are you?"

Kaia laughed as she changed her appearance back to the tanned redhead she had been before, "Sorry, I forget sometimes."

His eyes were wide as he stared at her, "How the hell did you do that?"

Kaia smirked as she changed back to the blonde, "That's my secret. Don't worry about that. Did Klaus save you?"

Connor nodded and Kaia shook her head, "This isn't good. He knows who you are now. He is going to be relentless in finding out why you are here."

The door then swung open and she turned and groaned when she saw Klaus, "You are quite right love, I am going to be relentless."

Connor asked, "What exactly is the Brotherhood of the Five and why are you both so interested in it?"

Klaus eyed Kaia, "Yes, love, do answer that question."

Kaia sighed, "None of your damn business, Klaus."

He growled as he moved towards her but he was instantly sent to his knees as he grabbed his arm in pain. She smirked, "Feels like its broke, doesn't it? Sorry about that. It'll stop when I leave."

Kaia then ran from the trailer, she couldn't have him finding out anything about her. She needed to stay away from him and the others. She knew he would take Connor though, but she could get him out later.


	3. A Revelation of Sorts

Kaia went to Klaus' mansion to find Connor; she had to get him out. She walked in with her hair still blonde as can be and she snuck into the room that contained Connor. She jumped when she saw Stefan come out of the shadows. Kaia eyed him and Stefan asked, "And who are you?"

Kaia said, "Who I am doesn't matter. I just need that hunter back."

The door swung open behind them and Klaus walked in, "Looks like I'll have to beef up the hybrid security detail."

Stefan said, "I was going to take him, but she was here already. I think she intends to take him."

Kaia nodded, "I do. I need him for something very important."

Klaus scoffed, "I don't care girl. You have been interfering far too much for my liking."

Stefan asked, "Have you gotten anything out of him?"

Klaus shook his head, "Not enough. He's mum about the Council fire and he's not saying anything about this greater evil we're all supposed to be shivering over." His eyes then focused on Kaia, "You wouldn't know anything would you?"

Kaia said, "No, why would I?"

Klaus shrugged and asked, "So what brings you snooping Stefan?"

Stefan said, "Well I can't say it in front of him. As I'm sure you've figured out, our friend here can't be compelled."

Klaus smirked at Connor, "You're full of mysteries, aren't you?"

Connor growled, "I don't know anything. Aren't you going to help me?"

Kaia nodded, "In time dear Hunter, I promise."

Klaus said, "Shall we?"

Kaia didn't want to walk away from Connor but Klaus said, "He isn't going anywhere dear."

Kaia sighed before she followed the two guys out of the room and he shut the doors firmly. He turned to Stefan, "Now what is with the home invasion?"

Stefan said, "Damon said you knew something about this guy. Now, I should have figured out that you were up to something when you healed Elena from the werewolf poison without asking for anything in return."

Klaus shrugged, "I was feeling benevolent."

Stefan scoffed, "You're never benevolent. Who is this guy? What's the Five?"

Klaus smirked, "So many questions. But first I have one for her, who are you?"

Kaia shook her head, "Who I am doesn't matter. Just give me the hunter so I can go."

Klaus shook his head, "Isn't going to happen. You know too much that you aren't telling."

Kaia laughed, "We have done this dance before Klaus Mikaelson, you can't win against me. But you know, I'm feeling a bit nice so I'll tell you my name. I'm Kaia."

Klaus asked, "Now what do you want?"

Kaia sighed, "I'm here to stop that greater evil you spoke of."

Stefan piped in, "Why would you want to do that?"

Kaia looked at him, "That's my business. I draw the line there."

Stefan nodded and turned back to Klaus, "So are you going to answer my questions?"

Klaus sighed, "Fine. But I need you to make my sister help us." Klaus paced the room, "The brotherhood of the five was a group of highly skilled vampire hunters. We crossed paths with them in the 12th century, Italy."

Stefan asked, "So these hunters have been around for 900 years?"

Klaus nodded, "Apparently. Though our friend in the other room is the first I've seen since then. Kind of makes you wonder what they've been up to all these years."

Kaia laughed, "Being ridiculously lost in their mission. They have no idea who they are anymore."

Both men turned to Kaia, "You know about them?"

Kaia nodded, "Did you forget me telling you Niklaus that I gave Ayanna the spell for your family? I stood beside Danika as she did the spell to create the Five as well."

Stefan asked, "Who the hell are you?"

Kaia just smirked, "You'll learn with time who I am."

Stefan tried to ignore her ominous answers and asked Klaus, "So Rebekah had a thing with one of these guys?"

Klaus scoffed, "Oh she didn't just have a thing. She fell in love with him. He told her all his secrets. Which I will gladly share with you provided you do one thing for me."

Kaia laughed slightly, "Silly Rebekah, always falling for the wrong guys."

Klaus eyed, "How the fuck would you know about my sister?"

Kaia smiled, "Time will tell Niklaus. When Rebekah is here, I will show you who I am."

Klaus ignored Kaia and turned back to Stefan, "Get Rebekah over here. She's being stubborn and hateful. I need you to make peace with her. I want her to give me some very important information about the hunter which she won't do unless she believes we've made up."

Stefan asked, "What's in it for me?"

Klaus said, "Just get her here and I'll tell you. Oh and Stefan, trust me when I say this; that hunter in there holds the answer to all your prayers."

Stefan got up to walk out and Klaus looked at Kaia, "You're going to stay until he comes back?"

Kaia nodded, "Yes I think I will."

Klaus nodded and handed her a drink and as she took it, he asked, "Want to tell me who you are?"

Kaia laughed, "Not particularly, no. I told you my name, that is as far as you are getting."

Klaus just grew silent as they sipped their drinks and waited for Stefan to return with Rebekah. Kaia said, "I need to check on my hunter."

Klaus motioned for her to go, "Be my guest."

Kaia walked into the torque chamber and she eyed Connor, "Someone else is telling you to do this aren't they?"

Connor asked, "How do you know that?"

Kaia said, "You have no idea who you are, the history of your kind. It means someone else had to tell you to do all this, but to what extent?"

Connor said, "The guy wants to awake someone. He can't do it without a hunter. He said the person he awakens can bring back the dead."

Kaia looked horrified, "Your employer is a fool. Your job is to wake the guy up and kill him. It's what the Five was created for."

Klaus strolled in, "Who is the person being awoken?"

Kaia was angry already so she growled at Klaus, "None of your damn business."

Klaus smirked, "Testy testy love." He then turned around as Stefan walked back in the house with Rebekah, "Hello sister."

Kaia turned to see Rebekah and smiled, "Bekah."

Rebekah looked at Kaia, "Do I know you?"

Kaia laughed, "Oh dear me, all these years and I still forget." She then felt herself chance as he skin turned slightly tanned, her hair was long curly black and her eyes turned a pretty blue. Rebekah's and Klaus' mouth fell, "Dinah?"

Klaus shook his head, "This isn't possible. You were Dinah? When we were human? Rebekah's best friend? The one girl all the guys wanted?"

Kaia smirked, "I told you that you would know me. I've had so many faces over the years but I did so adore being Dinah and being around all of you."

Rebekah glared at Klaus, "Nik, what are you playing at here?"

Kaia rolled her eyes, "He isn't playing anything. I am Dinah. How else would I know you used to have a crush on Adam, the boy that lived near your home."

Rebekah's eyes grew wide, "Who are you?"

Kaia shifted her appearance back, "My name is Kaia. That's all I can tell you right now."

As the three moved towards the table to eat, Kaia said, "I need to go. I need to speak with my hunter quickly before I leave."

Klaus waved her towards the room and she walked over to the room and walked in. She asked, "Who is your employer?"

Connor said, "Professor Atticus Shane."

Kaia said, "Thank you, Connor. I'll be back."

She left the house quickly and made her way towards the college. She asked others where this man's office was and they led her there. She sat in his chair and perched her feet on the desk, waiting for him to return. He opened the door about ten minutes later and he jumped when he saw her, "Who are you?"

Kaia stood up and said, "I'm the one who is curious about why you sent a hunter to Mystic Falls."

Shane said, "Because it's full of vampires."

Kaia nodded, "Indeed it is, but those are my vampires. I might need them later so I'm going to need you to stop."

Shane scowled, "I don't know who you think you are or what you think you know, but you need to get out."

Kaia circled him, "You're an idiot to want to raise Silas just so you can see dead people again. The dead should stay dead. Silas is no fairy tale for you humans to fawn over."

That got Shane's attention, "You know about Silas?"

Kaia nodded, "I do. I know a lot about everything. I know about the Brotherhood of the Five. I know all about the Original Family. I know the story of Silas, Qetsiyah and Amara. I know a lot more than you human, so do what I say. You have no idea what you are doing by raising him."


	4. Saving the Professor

Kaia had left Mystic Falls for a bit, she had to get away to clear the memories of her past from her head. They were really starting to suffocate her and she couldn't have anything get in the way of her mission. She had been around Stefan who was Silas' doppelganger which had brought up an untold amount of memories for Kaia. She had to push them all back and make herself act normal. She had seen Elena, who was the spitting image of Amara, Silas' lover, which was yet another bad memory for her. She had to push them all out for her to continue with what she planned.

She returned to Mystic Falls to try to finish her mission. She didn't expect quite so many problems when she came back. Kaia felt her springy black hair dancing behind her back as she made her way to the Grill. She saw Stefan going to leave so she stood him, "What's going on?"

Stefan looked confused, "Do I know you?"

Kaia laughed, "It's Kaia, Stefan. What's going on?"

Stefan said, "Rebekah has Elena at the school. She wants me to come."

Kaia sighed, "Then let's go see what she wants."

They arrived at the school and Caroline asked, "Who is she?"

Stefan said, "Kaia. She came to help."

Caroline nodded, "Let's split up then and look."

Kaia wandered the halls looking for Rebekah. She was wandering all over the place when she heard voices in. the library, "Sister...look at this. You're even worse than Klaus."

Kaia flinched; she knew that voice all too well, even if the last time she heard it was over a millennium ago. She walked towards the room and walked inside. Kaia smirked, "Bekah, Bekah, why must you interfere? It's bad enough someone killed my hunter, but now you want to kill the professor? Draw a line dear."

Rebekah stared at her in confusion so Kaia looked at Stefan, "Be a dear and fill her in."

Stefan said, "That's Kaia."

Rebekah asked, "You mean Dinah?"

Kol frowned, "Bekah, why are you bringing up Dinah?"

Rebekah looked at Kaia, "Are you going to show him?"

Kaia felt her skin ripple to a different appearance and Kol looked horrified. Kol growled as he sped towards her, but Kaia knocked him to the ground, "Now now Kol, do be a good boy and behave."

Kol glared up at her, "What the hell are you?"

Kaia smirked, "I can be your best friend or your worst nightmare. You get a choice."

Kol stood up and just stared, "You're Dinah? The girl we knew as humans?"

Kaia nodded, "Yes but my name is Kaia. I'm older than all of you. And certainly more powerful."

Kol glared and then grabbed Shane and sped off with Rebekah following. Kaia groaned as she looked at the others at the table, "I'll be back momentarily."

Kaia ran after the pair and saw Rebekah come out of a janitor closet. Kaia walked over and said, "Really Bekah? Do you really want to stand against me? Both Klaus and Kol have had to withstand my power; do you want to as well?"

Rebekah shook her head and sped back to the library. Kaia opened the door and saw Kol shove Shane's head under the water. Kol yelled, "Where is the cure?"

Kaia said, "Stop Kol."

He ignored her and dunked Shane's head again. Kaia sighed as she used her power to send Kol to his knees, "I told you to stop. Please listen to me Kol, you always were my favorite."

Rebekah came back in and saw Kaia holding Kol to the ground, "Don't hurt him Dinah."

Kaia spun around in anger, "Don't call me that. My name is Kaia. Dinah was just one of my many personas over the centuries."

Rebekah mumbled, "I just want the cure, Kaia. I want to be human."

Kaia couldn't believe those words, "You want to be human? Please trust me that you don't want it. It won't work for you."

Rebekah said, "Let me deal with it. I want it so I want him to tell me where it is." She looked at Shane, "You're human. Why do you want it anyway?"

Shane smirked, "That's the beauty of this. You can have it. I just want Silas."

Kaia said sternly, "I told you to forget Silas! You are just supposed to lead them to the cure. I will be the only one to deal with Silas."

Kol seemed to recognize the name because his grip tightened again on Shane's shirt. He asked, "What do you know about Silas?"

Shane said, "He's the world's first immortal being, who just happens to be imprisoned with the cure...and I want to free him."

Kol's anger came out as he dunked Shane again, but this time he didn't let up. Kaia used her power to stop him, but this time she used a lot of power and he screamed in pain.

Rebekah screamed, "Stop Dinah! You'll kill him! Don't! He will leave Shane alone, I promise."

Kaia released Kol from her hold and he glared at Rebekah, "Did you not just hear what he said? Silas will kill us all sister. I have to kill Shane."

Rebekah said, "Silas does not exist. He is a fairytale made up to scare children into eating their vegetables."

Shane shook his head, "Silas is very real. I know where he's buried, and soon I will have the spell that wakes him. Ask her how real he is."

Both turned their eyes to her and Kol said, "You're lying. You can't get to him."

Shane smirked, "Without his tombstone? Dozens to die in a blood sacrifice? Believe me, I know. I've done it. Those massacres are a pain to engineer. Plus keeping a hunter alive long enough to show the way."

Rebekah realized something, "You're the one who got the council blown up."

Shane said, "It was a noble sacrifice...and temporary, because once I raise Silas, Silas will raise the dead. He will bring back every last soul who died on his behalf."

Kol snapped and picked up a pipe to kill Shane with but Kaia immediately stopped him. She looked at Rebekah, "Get out of here now." She sped away and Shane stared at the pipe that would have impaled him, "Thank you, Kaia."

Kaia growled, "Do not thank me. You are a fool Shane. Silas doesn't care about anything you want; he only cares about his own agenda. And he only brings the supernatural back to life. Now get out before Kol tries to kill you again."

Shane left the room and after a few minutes, she released Kol from her hold. He stared at her, "You seem to know a lot about Silas."

Kaia nodded, "I do."

Kol squinted at her, "But you don't seem afraid of him..."

Kaia scoffed, "I would never be afraid of him. I'm more powerful than him. And all I want is for those idiots to wake him so the hunters can kill him, once and for all."

Kol asked, "You seem to hate him."

Kaia smirked, "Do I?"

Kol asked, "What's your real story?"

Kaia laughed, "As if I would ever tell you that. Even Klaus doesn't know."

Kol caught her off guard and sped at her, pinning her to the wall. He said, "You're not using your powers. Why?"

Kaia said, "I don't fear you Kol. Besides, I can't die."

Kol just stared down at her, "Are you really Dinah?"

Kaia smiled, "Yes Kol. I remember how you used to follow me around like a lost puppy because you wanted me to notice you, even though I was older than you. You wanted to make sure you stood out over all your brothers who pined for me as well."

Kol then grabbed the back of her head and brought her lips up to meet his. She was lost in his touch and his kiss. In all her years, she had never let anyone get close to her because her mother had taught her how much men could hurt you. But here she was, kissing Kol, after just standing against him. He slowly pulled away and whispered beside her ear, "I wanted to do that before you disappeared from our village," and then he was gone.


End file.
